iCantStandThisAnymore
by moonlightsleep
Summary: What happened in Sam's life that changed her? Who is this Demi girl? Why is she so important to Sam? What does she have to do with Tori and the gang? Why am I asking YOU this? You'll have to read to find out! REVIEW!  :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****Heyo! Its time for another story from me! This story DOES have an OOC in it but I think you'll like her. ****BTW IT'S VERY IMPORTANT**** that you read the A/N at the end of this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: umm no, I don't own iCarly, but thanks for asking_**.**

**Freddie POV**

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming through my blinds. I glanced over at my alarm clock, 9:30 AM. I better get up and get ready. I hopped up and heading to my bathroom. I took my shower and Freddified my hair. I grabbed a bagel of the kitchen counter and went of across the hall to Carly's house. She was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a bagel. "Hey Carly!"

"Hey Freddie, Sam's upstairs but once she comes down we can start planning the next iCarly." She told me but something sad was in her voice.

"Okay" I said sitting down on the couch. As if on cue, Sam came bounding down the stairs in some cargo pants and a penny tee. She looked at Carly and Carly immediately said, "Bacon's in the fridge!" It's amazing how these two get each other it's like their minds work in sync. Sam gets her bacon and came over to the couch. "Get up Benson." She said. I got up but not because I can't take her, I was just too tiered to fight with her this morning. And so we started to plan the next webisode of iCarly.

**Sam POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself in Carly's room. I remembered that today was May 26, great I thought in my head sarcastically. This was the 4th anniversary of my little sister leaving. No not Melanie, her name is Demi, only Carly and Spencer know about her. Carly cared for her as much as I did but we both agreed not to act sad in front of Freddie.

Well, I bet your wondering why she left. So, here's the story.

_Flashback_

_Demi and Sam walked into the apartment on Carly and Spencer Shay arguing like usual. "I don't care what you think! Devin is cute and funny!" Demi screamed. Devin was a boy that Demi liked but Sam didn't approve of him. Sam was always protective of Demi because no one else would take care of her. "Oh so you don't care? Well then I don't care about you. Why don't you just leave?" Sam said. _

"_Okay, I will!" Demi screamed back._

"_You know what? I wish on 9/11 you would have been on the same plane that dad was on and DIED by crashing into that tower." With that Demi stumbled back and held on to the couch so she wouldn't fall to the floor. "Oh no, Demi I didn't mean that at all." Demi looked as though she was about to pass out. Then she ran out the door leaving Carly and Sam nailed to the spot they were standing in shock._

Oh my god. WHY did I say it? I didn't mean that! She was my little sister and I loved her. She had the strength and fiestyness that I had but with Mel's soft and loving side as well. She looked just like us but with slightly darker hair. A trait of our father's. I didn't realize it until now but I was crying. I dried my tears and got dressed then headed down stairs for some bacon.

I had my bacon in hand and we were planning the next iCarly but Carly and I weren't really into it like usual. Just as we were pitching a new idea for messing with Lewbert the door swung open. We didn't look up assuming it was Spencer, but then I heard the person talk, "Still leaving the door unlocked for random people to enter, eh Shay?" I slowly lifted my heading thinking 'no it can't be,' but there she was. The now 14 year old wore black skinny jeans, a purple tank-top with a blue jean jacket, with fly skater shoes on. Her flowing curly hair was now I light shade of brown and her skin slightly tan. She had on some make-up but not too much. She was the basically definition of girl-swagger. Demi walked up to me, I was unable to move due to shock. Se took the bacon out of my hand and started to eat it. All I heard before I passed out was, "I don't know who you are, but I suggest you ran before Sam beats you for eating her bacon." Oh Freddie. If you only knew.

**A/N: OK so YES this is a seddie story but just bare with me here. It won't get real deep seddie. Just a little fluff. I want the main storyline to be Sam, Carly, and Demi. Then in like, the 6****th**** chapter or something, I'm thinking about adding some Victorious and Hollywood arts. It's a lot for one story but I think I can pull it off. Tell me if you like it and I'll update! **

**P.S. when I was trying to think of the meanest thing Sam could say I thought of the 9/11 thing. If anybody who is related or knows anyone who died that day or are fighting in the military, please review and tell me about them so I can honor them in my next chapter. It's really important to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ****People wanted more so here I am watching Never Say Never Director's Fan Cut, and my Justin Bieber pillow, and my Justin Bieber blanket, and listening to Justin Bieber music, all while wearing Someday perfume. Are we catching a theme here?**

**PEOPLE FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER MEAPMUSTACHE IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME QUESTIONS AND JUNK. **

**(It's a character account but its STILL ME! Should I make one just for fanfiction?)**

_Disclaim: No I don't own iCarly. Fools._

**Sam POV**

"What happened?" I asked sitting up on the Shay's couch.

"You passed out!" Carly said. I looked around and saw Demi. My face must have paled because Demi ran over to me and she said, "No Sam! Don't pass out again!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, you know. I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." She answered with a worried expression on her face. I stared at her for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds. Then, I got up and hugged her as tight as I could and Carly walked over and hugged her too. Carly was crying and I was grinning from ear to ear. Freddie just kind of stood there with a confused expression on his face. Oh right, he had no clue who Demi was. "Umm, not to ruin the moment or something but who the heck is she?" he asked.

Demi immediately spoke, "I'm Demi, Sam's sister. Afraid of me? You should be." Ahh just like her big sis.

"Oh come on Sam! You really think you can fool me? It didn't work with mythical Melanie and its not going to work on her!"

"Uh, what is he talking about? Why doesn't he believe in Mel?" Demi asked.

"We told him she wasn't real because he wouldn't give it up." Carly responded.

"Oh well then, yep I am just an actor."

"HA! I knew it!" Freddie screamed in victory.

"Yeah, you're a genius. Where's Spencer?" As soon as the question left Demi's mouth Spencer ran in the door and was carrying two large bags full of toothpaste. I didn't even want to know why. I yelled, "Spencer Demi's back!" He yelped at the sight of her and engulfed her in a bear hug, lifting her off the floor. "Yeah, it's good to see you too Spence." She laughed. When he finally put her put her down he said, "I'll go and pick up some Pineapple pizza and orange soda for us to celebrate, and with that he was out the door.

**Demi POV**

Home felt good. Having Sam and Carly immediately take me back was just the most relieving moment I've had in a long time. Freddie didn't believe I was Sam's sister, but I really didn't care. We'll do a blood test later. Then, we can rub it in his face. Fun times. Yeah well, I bet you're wondering where I've been the last few years. If you weren't, I'm going to tell you anyways. I have been in Los Angeles at Hollywood Arts High School for the Performing Arts. I'm a singer, actor, dancer, songwriter, and name any instrument I can play it. What can I say? I'm a beast. I had changed a lot in 4 years. My hair was now a lightish shade of brown with curls in it, I had a curvy body now, and my skin had darkened (I _had_ been in LA).

. Telling Sam and Carly about this seemed like a bad idea. I did not want them treating me differently just because I can do some special stuff. Also, everyone always out does Sam. I don't wanna be just another person that's better than her. She basically raised me after our dad died on 9/11. Mom became an alcoholic and Mel left for some fancy boarding school. Spencer always helped us out when we needed it, and I was really grateful for his help. Speaking of that crazy artist, where was he? He should be back with my pineapple pizza and orange soda by now! I have a weird obsession with those two foods, much like Sam's love for meat and fat cakes. We're a really weird family. That reminds me, my mother isn't going to like that I'm back…

**A/N Crappy chapter but I had to type it fast because I'm leaving for my sister's soccer tournament tomorrow and won't be able to update for the whole weekend **** But on to a happy note, I love this Demi chick. Her personality is just like mine even down to the pineapple pizza and orange soda obsession. People tell me I'm a mix of Sam's personality and Cat's personality so I'm trying to incorporate that! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW. Seriously.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about doing a fan fiction where Sam is secretly an insane Justin Bieber fan. Sound good? Tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey all of you Fan Fiction readers out there! I know you all were expecting another chapter but you need to read this first. I can't think of anything for this story. I have it sorted out in my head but can't get it down on paper. So I need some help, send me ideas, the best most awesome or most boring dull ones you have. I don't care if they're good or bad. I need something to help me out of this slump. AND if you want to become a co-writer, PM or e-mail me. I'm taking in applications because I might have to get one. Oh, and about that other story I had a great idea to turn it into a T-Swizzle story, but I don't know how to do that either. As you can see, I'm terrible. And if you can't give me ideas, any reviews at all can help; they really encourage me a lot. I'm serious. I need you to review.**

**Grandegomezfan: Thanks for reviewing, and we must be a lot alike then (:**

**Kiyokoseddie: Thanks for the T-Swizzle idea, but do you have any idea how I could write it?**

**DannySamLover: Thanks, those kinds of reviews that help me write!**

**There were more reviewers but these people helped me a lot.**

**Let's talk about fun stuff now. Here's a list of fun things in my life at the moment!**

**-Tennessee football starts Saturday**

**-Booms day is Sunday**

**-Labor Day is Monday which means NO SCHOOL**

**-My friend and I are going on a picnic this weekend (lets hope we don't get attacked my ants or something)**

**So I bet you didn't care about any of that, but I could care less.**

**REMEMBER: If your review is helpful, I'll mention you so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I really need the help! I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OK I'm sorry for not updating in a week but I've been dealing with stuff. I need help; I'm tempted to start cutting myself. I'm just depressed and I heard that it helps. I'm trying to power through it though because I know it's bad….**

_**Disclaimer: Was iCarly that pizza I ate for dinner? No? Okay, then I do not own iCarly.**_

**Sam POV**

While we were waiting for Spencer to return with the food, we just sat around the apartment catching up. Demi and I had it on Jersey Shore (much to Freddie and Carly's disapproval) and making jokes at each other. I think Freddie was glad to have the day off of my teasing. After a while we were getting bored and all of a sudden Demi spotted the Rubix Cube on the stair railing. She went up and grabbed it while studying it carefully. "HA, if your related to Sam you can't solve that, Puckett's are not educated enough." Freddie sneered at her.

"Oh yeah Fredward? Look at this." Within a minute she had it solved and handed it to him with a smirk on her face. Carly and I laughed at his stupidity and Spencer finally gets back with the food. Demi seemed on edge the entire time. I didn't quite get it until we finished the food and decided to go home. By this time she was panicking and pacing in the hall. "What's your problem?" I asked her.

"Oh I don't know same maybe it's going home, seeing mom, being BEATEN." Then I remembered how our mom felt about her. She blamed her for dad's death, beat her, and insulted her constantly. I protected her but she was not about to just waltz right back in there, it was the one ting she was ever scared her. I hugged her to calm her down and told her that we could sleep somewhere else. She looked around and saw the fire escape and ran over there.

"Let's sleep out here Sammy!" She said like a 7 year old. She often did that around me, acting younger than her real age. It was to make up for the childhood she never got to live; she just had to grow up to fast.

"Sure Demi, we can. Let me just get some pillows and blankets from Carly's." I walked down the hall and into their apartment. "Hey Carls, can I talk to you up stairs for a second?"

"Sure Sam, I'll be back soon. Freddie make sure Spencer doesn't set anything on fire!" she said with a warning glance. We walked up stairs and I explained how everything went down and how I needed blankets and things. She wanted us to sleep there but I said sleeping outside is what Demi needed for tonight. I got the stuff and ran out the door to the fire escape. We spread out the stuff and lay down.

While looking up at the stars Demi said, "Sam, have you ever felt like you where alone in this big world? Like no one cares and you're left to fend for yourself?"

"Don't talk like that Demi. I'm serious; you have people who love you like Carly and Spencer. Most importantly you have me." I got up and hugged her. Then, we both fell into a deep sleep.

-3:30Am-

"Sam? What are you two doing out here?" ugh the nub needs to stop waking me up just to ask me stupid questions. Demi woke up and announced that he was going to Carly's for ham. That left me and Freddie alone. Oh perfect. I had been feeling weird around him lately, and I am currently trying to ignore these feeling. I was ripped out of my thought when he said, "She's really your sister isn't she? You both have the same crystal blue eyes."

"Yeah, her hair used to be almost as blond as mine too." I said with a smile.

"You really care about her. I can tell that she cares about you too he said with a grin

Looking strait at me.

"Don't get all mushy on me Benson." We both laughed and looked into each others eyes almost hypnotically. Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and I was kissing him back passionately. Fireworks exploded in my mind but it all came to an end to quickly as we both pulled away. "I have to tell you something Sam, I love you." He looked worried, like I would reject him. Ha, yeah right. I responded with, "I love you too nub." And he was hugging me but said, "I'll let you get back to your little camp out." I laughed as he walked back inside. I knew there would be plenty of time later to talk. Demi came back out and just looked at me. "What the crap just happened?" Oh crap

**A/N: there you go guys; some SEDDIE **** did you like this chapter? I wrote it in 30 minutes so if you hated it…blame that. I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW! **** I also love pineapple pizza and Justin Bieber but hey, that's just me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N IM BACK!(: so on with the chapter!**

_Disclaimer: Insert a witty way to disclaim iCarly here._

**AWWW Here It Goes!**

Sam POV

Well I explained the situation to Demi and she just had a creepy smile on her face the whole time. When I finished talking she said, "OK I've always been a seddie shipper anyways!" then she just went back to sleep. That was weird. The next couple of weeks went normally, with the exception that Freddie and I are dating and we have a crazy, funny, 14 year old hanging around us.

When Carly started to date Stephen, that's when things started to change. I had a vibe that Demi didn't trust him at all. Then the whole Tori Vega started when I found it on the internet. I said the and Demi was all of a sudden really paranoid. Then, I said Tori Vega, that's when she started to freak. She all of a sudden announced that she was going to groovy smoothie when I commented on my dad abandoning us (Freddie didn't know about it yet so I had to make up another excuse). We all thought she was sad about that, so we started making plans for L.A. I found Demi later just sitting at the Groovy Smoothie looking worried, and since our mom is in Vegas for the weekend, we walked home to pack.

The next day she looked even more worried if that's even possible. She also looked a little different. Her swag was on fire, black ripped skinny jeans, flowing pink and purple tank top, jean jacket, and purple skating shoes. Her hair was up in a side pony tail with her bangs over eyes. Even Freddie and Carly noticed when we got into the car to leave.

Demi POV

OH. MY. GOD. Where going to Los Angeles for a party held by ANDRE. This is bad. I got a text a few days ago saying I was invited and to bring the gang down there. Did I mention that they all think that I've told Sam, Freddie, and Carly? Well I haven't. And now my plan is falling apart. Well, I suppose that if I want to start a jounior in school next year that I would have to tell them sooner or later. What am I going to do now? OK so I guess I should tell you how I got so close with these kids from Hollywood Arts…

**(Story is in italics, hehe)**

_When I ran out of Carly's apartment 3 years ago, I didn't know where to go. I just went home, stole all my mother's booze money, went to the airport, and picked the cheapest and soonest flight to anywhere but Washington. Los Angeles, California was that one. I got on that flight and just left. No explanation or anything else. When I landed in L.A. the first thing that happened was I walked out of the gate. Then, the police started questioning why I was there alone. Just great. One of them said the would take my downtown where they would try and reach someone for me. His name was Officer Vega. On the ride there he asked me why I was really in Los Angeles. I seemed caught so I told him my life story. He was shocked that I was so little and had to go threw everything I did. When I finished, we pulled up to a white house in a nice neighborhood. I asked him where we were and he said, "Now Demi, you can't believe that I would send you back to Washington and the ghetto. No way. How would you like to live with my family? We will give you what you need and treat you no different than our other daughters. You can be a Vega." Now, at that time, that sounded like heaven. I agreed and he just smiled and hugged me. I got inside and was told that everyone else was at school and work but I was free to look around. That's when I saw the piano. No one, not even Sam knew I could play but I ran up to it and sat down. I started to play. It was one of those old songs from New Orleans that has no words. I now know that you have to be crazy good to be able to play one, but at that time all I knew about music was that it sounded pretty. I got done and dad (as what I call him today) just said, "What grade are you in?" _

"_I'm going in to 6__th__." I responded._

"_I'm signing you up for Hollywood Arts Performing Middle School." He said with a smile. I honestly thought he was joking, but come time for school, after I became close to Tori and Trina, I was heading off to Hollywood Arts. Tori came a year later after the 'tongue incident' as it came to be known. I became close with all of her friends. _

_They all didn't mind me around for different reasons, Jade likes how I'm feisty and can kick butt, Cat likes me because I'll help her bake cupcakes, Beck likes me because I can be laid back and act older than my age, Andre likes me because I have extreme talent like him and we can chill and write music together, and well Robbie just liked having another friend there, even if I did make fun of him a lot._

Now I'm headed back, as I had always planned to do. But I'm not prepared for this just yet. We will be there in just a few hours and I better think of something to explain this when they find out. But if my gut feeling is right, some shit is about to go down_._

**WHOA, check out that long chapter! I just kind of took off on this so if it seems rushed, that's likely. I'm glad I could finally update for you guys, so review to thank me(: I am also currently texting my friend who lost my number, I'm saying really creepy stuff. Tehe.**

**Reviews are like a salty, sweet, cheesy surprise.**

**No wait, that's Pineapple pizza (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK BITCHES. And I brought cake. **

**I have returned from a very long break from writing and have rekindled a passion for writing fan-fiction. Truly it benefits you more than me. ENJOY.**

DISCLAIMER: Do I own iCarly? Nope. Do I own Victorious? Nope. Do I own an iPhone 5? Nope. But a girl can dream.

The cold air of the car was blowing across my tan face, yet I felt as if I was over- heating. With every passing minute we got closer and closer to L.A. I tried every calming technique I know but none of them worked.

What if Sam thought less of me because of my weird talent. A lot of people at a normal school would probably call me a freak just because I wanted to make it in the music business. At Hollywood Arts I as was accepted as one of their own.

I know that people who dream big and work endlessly for what they want are the only ones who succeed. And I know for me to truly be able to do what I want to do, my sister needs to be standing beside me. Sam has no idea how much I missed her over the years. The countless nights I stayed up crying over how she would probably never love me again.

I eventually learned that crying did nothing to help the situation you were in. I engulfed myself in rehearsals and vocal lessons until the point where I forgot about everything else. A wall surely but steadily built itself up around my very soul, making it hard for even my closest friends so peer in. Tori was the only one there that could even begin to slowly crack the wall, and that was because of the sisterly way she talked to me. It reminded me of Sam. It really only made it worse.

Around 6 o'clock we drove into the Orange County limits. Carly, Sam, and Freddie had gotten their face masks on about ten minutes ago. Apparently Spencer's ex-girlfriend didn't want us around longer than necessary. Apparently being hit by a car hurts.

Anyway, we were close to Beverly Hills where the party would be held. I was nervous, but Nerves are sometimes good. They propel you to do better.

Carly's voice pipes up from the front, "Hey Demi, what's wrong? You've been staring out the window ever since we left Seattle and you haven't spoken once."

"Yeah girl why you being so quiet? I would think you'd be excited about seeing the city. You always said when we were little that you wanted to come here. What gives?" Sam responds. I have to be quick with my response or they will catch on.

"Um I think I'm just a little bit _over _excited. I have wanted to go here all my life. I'm bound to be a little nervous."

Spencer chuckles while driving "Don't be nervous. This town is full of freaks just like you." That one earned him a punch in the arm.

"Hey!" I tried to act serious but the smile on my face gave away that I was kidding. After a little of playful banter I was feeling better about being in L.A. We turned down a familiar street. The house wasn't far away now, yet the smile on my face wouldn't leave. It formed into a small smirk and we got closer. Only one clear thought processed in my head at that moment.

'_Let's do this.' _

**IT'S SHORT I KNOW I'M SORRY.**

_**But do You Like? If you did please leave me a response or something. I love you all and I promise I WILL update more often. If you want to be internet friends just DM me or comment about it. I need friends. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I could still use some more from you guys. Every time one of my stories gets a comment I feel like I have a fan. Do you want to write fan fiction about me? No? Okay. **_


End file.
